


The spirit of ice and death

by kitsuyuki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Corpses, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Elsa and Anna spent their early years having fun and playing in the snow while remaining ignorant of the countless unexplained deaths that occurred in the kingdom of Arendelle. It was because of an incident with Elsa newly awakened powers of ice and snow that the happy moments they spent between them ended.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	The spirit of ice and death

_ "Monster." _

_ "Demon." _

_ "Child of misfortune." _

Elsa, Arendelle's first princess, was just a child when she was ordered to spend the rest of her life in the Valley of the Dead, a place where time does not run and the corpses thrown there would not rot.

She and Anna, her younger sister, spent their early years having fun and playing in the snow while remaining ignorant of the countless unexplained deaths that occurred in the kingdom. It was because of an incident with her newly awakened powers of ice and snow that the happy moments they spent between them ended.

Her powers were proof, for all the people of Arendelle, that she was a cursed being and for that reason she was guilty of bringing disgrace to the kingdom.

The sisters, kept separate, hoped to meet again. Anna looked for ways to get out of the castle and Elsa piled up the bodies and tried to climb the high, rough walls of the valley.

Elsa didn't know how much time had passed, whether it was days, weeks, months or years, but she would keep trying to get out of that hellish place. Even if her hands were raw and her entire body ached from the continuing falls, she would not give up on seeing her own sister.

Anna also had not given up and one day she managed to make her escape from the castle and go to the edge of the valley.

"Elsa!" She called.

Elsa looked up and saw her dear sister.

"Anna…" Her voice, full of affection when pronouncing her sister's name, was soon filled with dread to see her trying to get down. "No!"

It was as if time had slowed down. Elsa saw, in slow motion, Anna slip and fall.

She ran desperately, stumbling a few times on the way, but there was nothing left to do. Anna was nothing more than a dead body in the midst of so many dead bodies.

Anguished screams, filled with pain and bitterness, echoed through the valley. Elsa screamed until she lost her voice and cried until her tears dried up.

Hugging her sister, Elsa abandoned her humanity, becoming a spirit.

She was no longer a dirty, malnourished and dehydrated child who could not control her own powers, she was now a healthy looking and beautiful spirit from a more mature version of herself and with total mastery over ice and snow.

Elsa easily left the valley and walked towards the castle.

A trail of death and blood was left wherever she went. Ice stakes impaled their victims into their anus and out perfectly through their mouths; giant hailstones fell and hit heads, arms, legs; and several people, including her parents, were turned into statues of fragile and brittle ice.

Without feelings or thoughts, she wiped out her kingdom and painted it white and red. She was but a cold spirit free to roam other lands, taking the eternal winter with her. But even going to distant places, Elsa would unconsciously always return to Arendelle, more precisely to the Valley of the Dead, to be beside her sister who maintained the same appearance as when she died.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Fai's past, character of Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle


End file.
